kalyeseryefandomcom-20200214-history
The Abduction
The Abduction is the 51st episode of the KalyeSerye. This episode marks the conclusion of Alden & Yaya's ordeal of being abducted with the mastermind of behind the abduction has been revealed. Plot Lola Tidora made an emergency return from Massachusetts after she finds out of what's happening to her family, especially since she is one of the "Person of Interest" behind the couple's abduction. A weak Lola Nidora, complete with dextrose, arrives together with paramedics performing basic life support, she told her sisters that she is worried if the abductor combine Alden & Yaya together, she was later carried to an ambulance due to chest pains. Meanwhile, Yaya Dub is shown inside the van while Alden is being moved from the warehouse where he was being held hostage to another van, he attempt to escape but fails. After the Sugod Bahay, Tidora received a call who gave them a tip that they saw Yaya, so she and Tinidora (wearing the bullet proof SWAT vests) went to the location. Later, 2 vans arrived side by side at a parking lot. As Alden is blindfolded, the mastermind behind the abduction reveals itself as Duhrizz, one of Nidora's granddaughter. She reveals her reason because Alden prefers Yaya Dub over her, this causes Duhrizz's feelings to get hurt everytime she sees Yaya happy because of him. After a few moments, Duhrizz ordered the van where a blindfolded Yaya Dub is in park next to Alden's, causing the audience to get crazy. Duhrizz then talked to Yaya, asking her if she wants to see Alden, to which she obliges. Duhrizz grants her request by opening the window of her van and the door of Alden’s van. Their blindfolds were removed and sweetness prevails on both of them as they see face to face once again. Yaya struggled to go out of the van, but Duhrizz intervenes. After the couple exit the vans, Duhrizz mocks them by making fun of their songs. She then let them walk freely, becoming closer eventually hitting each other. Duhrizz cut their sweetness short and lets them stand a few inches apart again. She then let the two sip on her "Star Box" (a joke on Starbucks) coffee, marking their first indirect kiss. Afterwards, Duhrizz told Alden that he wasn’t supposed to get kidnapped but still got involved, she then ordered her own Rogelios to put Alden back in the van, bringing him to an unknown location (probably to release him). Duhrizz tried to put Yaya on the same van as Alden in, but changed her mind. After Alden's van leaves, Tinidora and Tidora arrives, confronting Duhrizz and saving Yaya Dub in the process. Tidora told Duhrizz of how proud Nidora is on her and that how Nidora got concerned over her recent actions. Tinidora on the other hand told her to remove her jealousy and insecurities that may eventually damage her body. Duhrizz who seems to repent on what she has done, apologizes to Yaya and consequently losing herself as she leaves the scene. Afterwards, Tinidora and Tidora receive a call telling them about Nidora's condition. Category:Episodes